Wireless technology has transformed and simplified the way people communicate with each other. Mobile devices often include different messaging and voice communication applications that allow people to communicate with each other in real time as long as they are connected to a communication network. Such applications also allow users to communicate with multiple other users at the same time. Messaging applications are also widely used by public safety users to communicate with each other during emergency situations. Public safety scenario often requires users to communicate with users from other departments or agencies depending on the emergency situation. Such applications allow the user to subscribe to multiple communication groups. The user may select a group provided on the application to initiate group communication. However, it is not necessary that all communication groups associated with a particular user have same communication capabilities, and further some applications may not support certain communication groups. In these cases, the applications may include irrelevant or superfluous user interface elements representing groups that are not necessarily supported by these applications or utilized by the user.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.